Together Forever
by love-peeta-always
Summary: Hey, i really dont think anyone is reading my stories so im just not gonna update anymore. i will still read and review but i dont think anyone likes my stories. i have better ones on miss literati if you guys wanna check out my profile. hgpeetakatniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, it's me again. I kind of lost interest in class of the titans and I wrote this story with my friend, so this was not my idea. This story is vampires and werewolves. I think it's going to be cool, but you're the readers so you tell me! Thanks!<strong>__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>Hi, my name is Elizabeth. I am 16 years old. I have long midnight blue hair that looks black in the shade, I have brown eyes, and I am about 5 feet 4 inches tall. I have three close friends named Nicole, Ashley and David. Ashley is about 5 feet 7 inches tall. She is 17 and she has long blonde hair, grey blue eyes and she is kind of like a mother to me. Nicole is 16 as well, has long, and I mean long down to her bum strawberry blonde hair and really cool eyes they are green, blue and brown. She is about 5 feet 6 inches tall. David is 17, he has shaggy brownish black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. Something really strange, but amazing happened to us. David is a vampire, Ashley is a werewolf. I am also a werewolf but Nicole, well she is still human. Hopefully that will stay that way because this life is not all it's cracked up to be. Our story starts with me arguing with David. "You are NOT going to knock her out!" I yell. "Why not?" he asks. "Because when she wakes up she will freak out!" I scream. I feel pain shoot through my body and I try to control it but I know it's failing because David backs up with his hands up and I hear Ashley walk up to me and say "Calm down Elizabeth, please." I sit down and try to remember my yoga classes. I gradually calm down after David says "I won't knock her out, Elizabeth." Then I look up at David and Ashley and say "I'm so, so sorry." and I put my head down. Trying but failing to hold in tears. Ashley walks over to me and hugs me and says "it's okay Elizabeth." I look up at her and scowl. "Okay maybe not okay but it will get better." she says. I look up at David and say "you should get going, she doesn't have much time left, I can smell them getting closer to her." He jumps up and says "okay I'll be back soon." and we watch as there is just dust where he used to be.

* * *

><p>Ashley and I sit down and she tries to help me with my anger management but it's not working as well as we would like it to. Then we see David rush in carrying Nicole bridal style. But then I notice she is limp and I get furious. I watch as he lays her down gently in the grass and then I let go. "What did I say!" I yell feeling the familiar pain shoot through me. But this time i don't try to control it. "I know what you said!" he yells. "but she was back talking and I could sense THEM getting closer!" he continued. " David Rogers handson! You idiot how could you do that to her?" I yell. I could feel my bones and skin morphing and feel canines sprouting from under my lips. Then I hear nicole scream and watch David turn and point at nicole and say "she's awake." eyes blazing I whip around and kick David into the forest and yell " no duh, captain duh!" then I feel my midnight blue fur start to sprout from my body. I wince and shudder as pain wracks my body. Then I vaguely hear Ashley yell "Elizabeth May newton calm down do you want to hurt Nicole? Remember what happened last time?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

hey, im totally addicted to this story. so i thought i would upload some more... :) here it is!

* * *

><p>I stop and with great effort I manage to go back to normal. I watch as Nicole bursts out crying her breath is coming out in gasps and she gets out. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!" that cinched it the change was faster but hurt a lot more than before. I turned into my wolf form and charged at David I was almost about to attack him when I heard Nicole's voice cry out. "Elizabeth, stop!" I stop and turn to look at her I feel horror spread through me. I feel the fur sink back into my skin and my canines retreat back into my gums. I feel the cold wind biting at my bare skin. I wrap my arms around myself and the tears stream uncontrollably down my cheeks. "I-I-I'm sorry, my temper is so hard to control..." I start to cry again, then Nicole rushes over and hugs me "shush, Elizabeth" she hums softly. "It's going to be okay." I turn to her my eyes blazing "it's not okay Nicole!" You don't understand!" I snarl at her then David rushes forward and puts Nicole behind him and he's looking mad. "Elizabeth control yourself!" he snarls back. I lost all the good temper I had. "What do YOU know David?" I scream. "You have no idea what I'm going through! This is all your fault!" I finish. I get up and rush off into the forest growling and snarling just barely keeping myself from changing and going back there and attacking David.<p>

* * *

><p>After I had stormed off from Nicole and the others I grabbed some clothes from my stash and a cloak and went into town to get some food. I was remembering the good old days when we were able to just talk and laugh and not have to worry about dying. As I reached town I was thinking back to the meadow, how I acted and how I could've hurt Nicole. Or David again. I was mentally berating myself when I reached subway the only restaurant left in town. Burnsville had changed in the past two months, there was more gangs and drugs than there was before. I went inside and realized that I didn't have any money. I looked down at myself and saw my necklace. I would have to trade it for food for all of us. Maybe I could... No it's too risky. I couldn't steal it, we still have to stay here for awhile. Then I remembered that I found a twenty dollar bill and decided to try using it. I ordered three subs and paid and got out of there fast. I sat down behind a building and thought for a while. I thought about how we were going to protect Nicole and if she would have to become one of us. Then I decided to head back.<p>

* * *

><p>please review. i despreately need feedback! thanks for reading!<p>

_DREAM UNTIL YOUR DREAM COMES TRUE!_


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

still totally in LOVE with this story! so heres more!

* * *

><p>As I made my way back to the meadow I thought about my temper and if I'm going to help protect Nicole I'm going to need to control it better. As I made it back into the meadow I saw Nicole, ashley and David sitting and talking. My ears picked up a few words but not much else. Then Ashley noticed me and patted the spot beside her. I stood still shifting from foot to foot before I got the courage to walk over to them. I stopped in front of them and said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I acted and storming off. It's just.." I start but nicole stops me by raising her hand as if to say stop. "sit down Elizabeth we need to talk." I gulped but sat down as I was told. " Elizabeth. Ashley and David told me about themselves, can you tell me about you?" Nicole asks cautiously. I take a deep breath in but don't say anything, I just hand Nicole and Ashley their subs. We sit eating for awhile until nicole finishes and looks at me expectantly. I sigh and put down my sub. I look at her and begin. "I found a book, but you probably already know that." she nodded. "we were captured and put into cells, but then I was taken out and asked questions. Like where I got the book, how much I know and if anyone else knows. I told them that I found the book in the library at school, that I read the book and," I took a deep breath in. "no one else knows." nicole looked like she was about to say something but I went on. "I said that because I thought that if they thought that Ahley and David didn't know that they would let them go and they would go get help." Nicole is quiet, she lays her head down on ashley's shoulder "I'm tired guys, can I go to sleep?" she asks. We nod and she drifts off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Nicole was asleep we started talking about what we would do. I piped up and said that Ashley and I should go and get some clothes and food. Ashley agreed and I looked at David but saw that he was looking in a different direction. "David? David!" I call snapping him out of his daydreaming. "Wh..what?" he says dazedly. "I said Ashley and I should go and get some clothes for Nicole." I repeat. "Yeah that would probably be a good idea. Winter is approaching." he said. "okay then let's go." I say to Ashley and she stands up and we walk through the forest towards town. I steal a backwards glance and see David putting coats over Nicole and he strokes her hair as she stirs almost as though she is having a nightmare. I smile to myself and keep that in the back of my mind. As we are walking I am thinking about if Nicole's parents have noticed if she's gone. Once Ashley and I make it to Wal-mart I see some police talking and I hear two words."...missing child..." I growl internally. "I'm going to kill him." I whisper to myself. Then I see nicole's mom standing with the police talking to them. I put up my hood and walk quickly into Wal-mart to find Ashley But as I was walking someone bumps into me and my hood falls down just as Nicole's mom looks at me. Her eyes widen in surprise and I gasp and rush inside and find Ashley fast. I find her in the clothing department. I grab her arm and say. "we need to leave, NOW." she looks at me strangely. "why? We haven't even bought the clothes yet." she says gesturing to the shopping cart full of clothes. I tell her what happened outside and her yes widen. "are you sure she saw you?" she asks. "Positive." I respond glumly. Then I grab the cart and we take off back to the meadow.<p>

* * *

><p>hey, again please review. i ma still starting out and i really need feedback! thanks!<p>

_DREAM UNTIL YOUR DREAM COMES TRUE!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HEY! i decided to upload more because i have lots!

* * *

><p>I rush into the meadow with Ashley on my heels with the shopping cart. I spot David and Nicole and I rush forward and grab him and pin him to the nearest tree. "you idiot!" I scream. "couldn't you have said that we were taking her out to do something? But no! You had to just take her! Now the police and her parents are looking for her!" I scream as loud as I can. He bares his teeth and crouches. "stop blaming everything on me!" he snarls. "your the one who said to take her." I feel the excruciating pain shoot through me and I feel my fur and canines come out. "if i didn't say that she would be dead! Probably lying on the ground with her parents bodies hung around her!" I scream. I howl in pain. And I crouch down as David's eyes turn blood red. "never say that about her again!" he snarls. David lunges at me and turns into a blur as I go full wolf. I vaguely heard Ashley scream but I was too focused on David. I snap at David's leg and break the skin and he whips around and bites my front paw. I whimper as I drop to the ground with blood spattering all over the meadow and myself. I feel the blood pumping out of my veins but that is all I can do, feel. Not hear or talk. I watch as Ashley calms David down and she rushes over to me and says something I can't hear. I watch as she bandages up my arm. That is when I realize I returned to human form. Then I realize that I am probably naked. I try to cover myself up but Ashley jut lays a blanket across my body. I lay there and I look over at Nicole.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours pass and Nicole stirs. "is she okay? " I ask. "I think, but I'm going to town before we leave, she needs pain medication, disinfectant and bandages." David's voice cut in. "she wouldn't need them if Elizabeth hadn't attacked me." he snarled. Me attack him? He lunged at me! I snarl. "you attacked me!" I yell. Ashley growls. "shut up, both of you! Watch over Nicole and make sure she's breathing and keep an eye on her wound. I'll be back soon." I hear nicole cry out and see tears stream down her face. In a flash David is by her side and is lifting her against his chest. "you idiot! She'll faint again! I yell. "just shut up Elizabeth!" he snarls. I stomp over. "I have lots of experience with fainting! I say. I grab her elbow gently. She leans away from me. I feel devastated, my friend hates me. Then David stops moving and his hands tighten on her and I see why. Nicole's head is still bleeding and David's eyes are darker than before. "David, let go of Nicole." I say slowly, worried for my friends. His hands loosen on her and I sigh with relief, until I notice that he is pressing his mouth against her head and I whip nicole away from him and lay her gently behind me and say dangerously. "David, go hunt in the forest, NOW." He turns and runs into the forest while ripping his shirt off and throwing it into a stream. "Elizabeth?" Nicole asks in a weak voice. "did David almost eat me?" I freeze then laugh weakly and say. "no, now go to sleep."<p>

* * *

><p>hey, still love the story and i hope you do too, if not please tell me what it is that you dislike and ill keep that in mind. but please... no flames.<p>

_DREAM UNTIL YOUR DREAM COMES TRUE!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

hey, hope you arent hating my story. its only my second one after all...

* * *

><p>I wait beside nicole for David to come back. Ashley would be furious when she found out I used my powers, but I was for a good reason. Right? Just then I hear a twig snap and I watch as Ashley emerges out of the bushes with a bag. She stops and looks around once she reaches me. "where's David?" she asks. I start to sweat and I manage to stutter out. "he went hunting." she looks at me but then she looks at Nicole and says. "she should've woken up by now." I look down at my bare feet and mumble. "I used my powers to make her sleep." "What?" she says. "I had to! It was he only way to keep her from freaking out!" "why would she freak out?" she asked cautiously. "David tried to-" I start before I am interrupted by David. "let's go!" he says. Then he sees Ashley glaring at me and I hear him laugh. Then Ashley whips around and yells at David. I sit there before I try to speak but Ashley just tells me to get in the car and be quiet. I walk solemnly to the car not daring to utter a word as Ashley is livid. Once we reach the car outside of the forest Ashley looks at me and says. "dress her wound and get her comfortable, and don't say anything." I nod and make Nicole comfortable before cleaning her would and dressing it. After that is done I sit cross legged in the car staring out the window, watching the world blur by.<p>

* * *

><p>We were driving for some time before anyone spoke. It was Ashley. "look, if you two can't get along, then there will be hell to pay. Got it?" she said sternly. "yes." I murmured weakly. David just kept driving. I lay back, careful of Nicole and try to sleep as Ashley is. But I feel my stomach growl and my head is bursting with questions and confusion, anger and hurt. So I sit back up and stare out the window and watch the street lights go by. "nice car." I hear a new voice say. "it is nice isn't it?" I respond turning to look at Nicole. There is silence. "so, why are we leaving?" nicole asks. I watch as David flinched and clenches his jaw. I feel bad about what happened, but decide to answer Nicole. "your mom saw me and the police are looking for you." I say. Then add quietly. "and the headquarters are getting close." Nicole sighed and said. "I'm going to miss my parents." there is silence then I murmur "we all are." "why don't you go to sleep Elizabeth?" Nicole asks me. She smiles and says. "I'll be fine." I hesitate and look at David. "I can't I'm too hungry and too much is going on in my head." she shrugs and taps David playfully on the shoulder. "Hi." she whispers in his ear. He flinched and I see Nicole look a little sad. I watch as David nearly breaks the steering wheel he is gripping it so hard. I hear her swallow and she slumps back in her seat and looks out the window. I tap her and whisper. "you cracked your head open, he feels bad." We both do." I murmur quietly. "why would he feel bad?" she asks. Then all of a sudden black and yellow blares through the speakers. I turn and rest my head on the window. "I'm sorry." I mumble. I vaguely hear Nicole grunt.<p>

* * *

><p>please review and tell me what you likedislike about the story, but please no flames...

_DREAM UNTIL YOUR DREAM COMES TRUE!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

hey, i hope you like my story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>'I opened my eyes to see a white room with various tools on a table. Suddenly i remembered that this was the torture room and i started wondering frantically about what happened. Had they found us? Had hey killed Nicole, Ashley and David? If so why hadn't they killed me? Then i heard the door swing open and the man who had tortured me before strode in looking very mad. "where are they?" he hissed. "who?" I reply. "you know who!" he spat. Then it hit me, so I decided to play him. "they are somewhere you'll never find them." I said mysteriously. Bad move. He picked up a tool and tied me down and began torture me. I cried out at every pain. And I felt blood trickling down my back. "where are they?" he demanded. I spat in his face and he grabbed a sword and swore at me and plunged it into my back.' I am grabbing at my back, still half asleep trying to remove the sword. "get-get-get away from me!" I scream as I felt someone try to touch me. I feel someone try and touch me again but I scream again. The people keep hurting me and I keep screaming. Then I scream for help. I scream. "Nicole! Ashley, David!" I am twisting my body trying to get rid of the pain. They keep hurting me and I burst out crying. Crying until I feel myself start to change. I smile, revenge is sweet. I hear a scream and watch as the people start to scatter. I feel someone push me off of the table. I hear a vaguely familiar voice yell. "Elizabeth calm down!" but I ignore it and barrel towards the first person I see. But suddenly my target is gone. I felt someone jump on me and slap me and suddenly I was fully awake.<strong>_And back in my regular form. I blink a few times and notice Ashley is putting her sweater on me and I burst out crying. I see Nicole and David up in a tree and that makes me cry more. I start stuttering out apologies. "I-I-I'm s-so-sorry! I-I didn't m-m-mean it! I'm s-so sorry!" I see David jump out of he tree while holing Nicole. He glares at me. "sorry?" he yells. "you almost killed us!" I look down overcome with guilt. I feel someone move towards me but I scoot away. "stay away! I'm too dangerous!" I cry. "David is right." I say. "I shouldn't be here." I murmur. I feel Ashley touch my shoulder but I shrug it off and stand up. "I can't be here." I say. I look at them and see that Nicole is sad as well as Ashley but David is emotionless. "you cant leave !" nicole yells and starts to cry. "your my best friend and you will be hurt if you leave!" I glance at her and smile apologetically. "it's for your safety Nicole.. And if I leave and they find me you guys will have more time to get away." I say. A cold wind gusts through he parking lot. Nicole gets up and slaps me across the face. Twice in ten minutes, ouch. I reach up and touch my cheek but I understand why she did it. "smarten up Elizabeth may Newton! How will that get us away and protect me? And you made an oath in grade seven that we would be best friends forever! You are keeping that damn oath!" she yells, beginning to cry. I feel my heart shatter at what i am about to do. "I'm sorry, please understand why I'm doing this. We will always be best friends." I say, before darting off into the woods.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, my feet burned as I ran twigs snapping and digging into my feet. I could hear someone running behind me but I kept going. The wind whipped at my bare legs and stung my cheeks. I ran and ran until I came to a clearing. I stopped to rest for a minute before I heard an oomph! The person who was chasing me had fallen. I look back and my keen eyes pick out Nicole's form in the mud. She is crying I watch as David and Ashley come through the trees and help nicole up and David turns and glares at me and says. "you had better not come back." I nod. He smiles and scoops Nicole up and they walk back. I start to walk into the mall and grab some clothes and a cloak. I am wearing a long sleeved purple and grey shirt and black jeans. I found some black converse and put them on and I rush out as I hear shouts and the beepers going off. I run and run until I am deep in the forest. I stop and cry for hours. I cry because I hurt Nicole worse than real wounds. Eventually I start to walk to get somewhere safe and dry for the night. The whole time I am thinking about what David said. don't come back.' I remembered how he had smiled and cringed. Suddenly I saw an old mill and decided to sleep there.<p>

* * *

><p>please read and review!<p>

_DREAM UNTIL YOUR DREAM COMES TRUE!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

not much to say...

* * *

><p>The floor of the mill was cold so I found some straw and made a bed. I slept until Around nine in the morning and decided to get some food. I left and walked towards the smell of bacon. I feel my eyes burning from crying myself to sleep last night but I keep going. Eventually I find a subway and I walk in and inhale the smell of food. I suddenly realize that I left my purse in the car so I have no way of paying For my food. I sigh and begin to walk out but then an old woman says. "are you hungry sweetie?" I turn and look at her. She seems harmless enough but I decide to be cautious. "yes." I say. She looks at me and says. "I'll buy you something to eat then." "oh no you don't need to do that." I reply. She gives me a stern look and says. " I insist." "okay." I reply. So she bought me a breakfast sub and we ate together. She asked me questions but I froze when she asked why I was alone. I gulped back tears and stuttered out a reply. "I am g-going to m-meet up with my friends." I lied. "oh." she said. I finished the rest of my sub and thanked her and excused myself. I left out the door and walked for awhile until I got the feeling I was being followed. I turned and looked but no one was there. So I continued walking until I was pulled into an alley and had a knife to my throat. It was the nice old lady! I was about to talk but she said. "don't talk shifter." she hissed. I gulped and tried to find a way out of this. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I feel the warm blood trickle down my neck. Then I grab her wrist and twist it around and hit her in the back. She falls down and I grab the knife, which I can now identify as a switchblade and a piece of paper and run. I could identify her scent as the head quarters. I ran and ran, hopefully she believed me when I said I was meeting up with the others because I was going to Vancouver.<p>

* * *

><p>I jumped onto the bus to the transfer station where I would board a bus to British columbia. As I sat on the bus I noticed that my blood had trickled onto my shirt so I ripped a piece off and put it on my wound and put my cloak on. I sat hunched over going over everything. I realized that I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I remembered the piece of paper and I pulled it out and read it. 'dear Margaret, you have exactly until Halloween eve to capture the three c.o.n's and the half blood or else. Signed, the headquarters.<br>I gasped after I read the note. I had to get this to the others, fast. I got off he bus and sniffed around until I picked up the scent of peppermint. I followed that until I came to Georgian bay. I looked down and saw Nicole, Ashley and David. David looked up and saw me and growled. I whispered. "I found a note that is for all of us." he looks at me strangely then I see Nicole start to turn and I duck behind some bushes. I ran around and saw David walking up the hill I rush towards him, hand him the note and whisper. "take care of her. And don't say I was here." and run back to the bus station. As I got there I saw the bus I needed to get on so I sprinted and made it just in time. I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, I had warned them. I could rest easy now.

* * *

><p>please read and review!<p>

_DREAM UNTIL YOUR DREAM COMES TRUE!_


End file.
